herofandomcom-20200223-history
Interplanetary Strategic Alliance
the '''Interplanetary Strategic Alliance '''or '''ISA '''for short is the main military force of the United Colonial Nations (UCN) and is the main protagonist of the Killzone franchise. The ISA is meant to protect human colonies and the UCN and enfore the UCN's will if ordered to. History Inauguration of the ISA As human colonies expanded into many planets and star systems, the UCN began to notice a large gap of communication between both the UCN on earth and the Human Colonies in other systems. In response the ISA was created as a local military force for each colony but would unite to defend multiple colonies as a much larger military force. The UCN would provide training, equipment, and political support while the local cononial governments with funding and manpower. The ISA was to be both military and police forces for the human colonies and each local colonial government and authority would ultimatly report to UCN central command back on earth. In 2133 Alpha Centauri and Altair Systems became the first ISA command centers. First Extrasolar War During the colonization of Alpha Centauri, six colonial ships go missing leading to a massive finanical crisis for the UCN. the Helghan Corporation (HelgCorp.) soon colonized Helghan and the ISA colonized Vekta but the Helghan Corporation had massive amounts of money and refused to give some to the UCN and wanted to gain finaincial independnece due to laws and regulations the UCN had on space travel and trade. In response to the Helghan Corp's seccession threat, the ISA was sent in to prevent the Helghan Corp from leaving starting the First Extrasolar War in 2199. 5 years later in 2204 the war ended with a tactical ISA/UCN victory. Blockade around Helghan and Rise of the Helgasts After the Helghan Corporation was defeated, all human colonists with affiliation of the corporation fled to helghan. Helghan was a harsh desert world and the colonists were cut off due to the UCN forcing the ISA to block Helghan and cut off their supplies. the helghan Administration governed the planet but was corrupt and inefficient thus leading to the rise of Scolar Visari in 2347 and the creation of the Helghan Empire. The Helghast population began to become increasingly militaristic and under the leadership of Scolar Visari, the ISA was ordered to pull out due to the rising military dictatorship. 10 years kater in 2357 the Helghast Army launched a massive fullscale invasion of Vekta starting the Second Extrasolar War. Second Extrasolar War Helghast Invasion of Vekta Following the rise of Scolar Visari as Autarch, the Helgast military had disabled the orbital defenses leaving the planet defensless in space. As helghast troops decended from above and landed and began their attack on Vekta, the ISA was soon deployed to prevent the planet from being taken over. The ISA forces were being oushed back at first as helghast forces had overwhelming numbers and most of the planet had already fallen. Despite odds against them however, the ISA had retaken the planet and the Helghasts were pushed back but a Red Dust nuclear bomb was stolen by them. Around 2360 about 3 years into the conflict the ISA were soon preparing to invade Helghan, home of the Helghasts Operation Archangel In the year 2360 the ISA were already prepared and set to invade and attack Helghan in an effort to bring down the Helghan Empire and capture Helghast dictator, Scolar Visari. Visar had already known of the threat that he faced and made a live broadcast saying how he will repeal the invasion fleet and sent the ISA fleeing in flaming retreat. The primary goals were simle *Remove the Helghasts as a military threat *Capture Scolar Visari and hold him for a public trial *Establish an easily controled, Pro-UCN regime and stop the oppression that started the conflict. Once the ISA ships arrived at Helghan, ISA cruisers were soon under fire from ARC Pillars and orbital defenses but managed to make it through to the surface where cruisers began to open fire on city defenses allowing the ISA Marines to fly onto the shores via Intruder troop transporters. The transporters were soon being shot down as ISA troops were landing and crashing onto the shores to be met by intense heavy resistance from Helghast soldiers on top of bridges, freeways, highways and slums and barely made it through. Soon the Helghasts detonated red Sun and destroyed Pyrrhus city killing millions. Military Structure Write the second section of your page here. Category:Anti Hero Category:Military Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Organization